


And We Try, And We Fall, And We Live Another Day

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee, The Hunger Games
Genre: Glee/THG Crossover - Freeform, M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson meet up after the 74th Hunger Games' reaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Try, And We Fall, And We Live Another Day

Right outside the square, next to the section for 18 year olds, Kurt Hummel lets out the breath he had been holding since he woke up that morning, relieved, and though he detects a whole lot of conflicted emotions inside of him he just pushes them to the back of his mind. His eyes catch with another boy’s, but his look sad and tired, the way children’s eyes shouldn't look like.

The event continues, the Mayor keeps talking and the anthem of Panem plays for everyone to hear but Kurt is hardly paying attention, his gaze is fixed in the pained expression from the boy a few meters away from him, dressed with his nicest clothes, the kind everyone reserves for special occasions like the one taking place right now.   

A group of Peacekeepers escort the now tributes to the Justice Building and the remaining are quick to send everybody off, back to their homes to celebrate their children have been spared another year from a horrible fortune.

Kurt is forced to the road by the silent sea of people, and he decides to get ahead to their meeting point, the place they had agreed on to go to after the reaping that morning.

The entrance to the abandoned mine is deserted, as always. To unsuspicious eyes it would seem no soul had set foot near the place in years but Kurt’s gaze is zoomed in the little details which upon being discovered, it would mean the detection of the only hideaway he has ever known, the only site where he doesn't have to worry about his father’s health, or whether they will have something to eat for dinner, about the Peacekeepers, the Capitol’s oppression, or if the love of his life gets selected to fight to the death against other twenty-three kids.

There are soft footsteps behind him and Kurt turns around to face Blaine Anderson.

Blaine who just experienced his last reaping, Blaine who is always so nice and cheerful even though the living conditions on District Twelve are less than ideal, Blaine who is the most beautiful human being Kurt has ever seen in his life, with his tanned skin, his soft dark curls, and his eyes, the never ending torrent of colors, from green to gold, yellow, and brown, all mixed together to form something so uniquely Blaine, warm and inviting. Blaine who wouldn't last a second in combat for his inability to harm anybody, who now looks so _defeated_ when he should be celebrating and Kurt feels his heart break for the boy who tries so hard to see the good things in life and gets slapped in the face.

Checking their solitude one more time Kurt offers his hand and Blaine takes it without hesitation, together making their way to the mine’s interior, where they know nothing is going to disturb them.

Once inside the poorly lit cave, safe from prying eyes and judgmental stares, Kurt puts Blaine into his arms, holding him tightly to convince himself it’s real, that he didn't dream the name for the male tribute wasn't Blaine’s, that he would never have to be in front of that stupid building again as eligible, that now they can plan a shared future without the fear of being separated by the Capitol’s cruelty.

Blaine returns the embrace just as fiercely, placing his arms around Kurt’s middle and his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt doesn't notice the tears streaming down his face until Blaine pulls back and frames his face with his hands. “Kurt, look at me,” Blaine says and he does, sees Blaine as composed as ever, or so he seems, and Kurt hates himself because it should be him who is there for Blaine right now, supporting and comforting him, not the other way around.  

Kurt kisses him then, because when nothing makes sense Blaine’s lips are what pulls him down to Earth, his touch that reminds him there are things worth waking up every day for.

Blaine’s fingers tighten around his neck, his thumb caressing the apple of Kurt’s cheek. Kurt’s hands, resting heavy on his hips, drag him until he’s glued to Kurt’s body. Their lips sliding together. Blaine nips on Kurt’s bottom lip and when he parts his lips he proceeds to swipe his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth. Kurt tips his head forward to press back harder and they don’t break apart until their lungs are burning from the lack of oxygen. With Blaine’s forehead pressed against his temple, Kurt feels Blaine’s puffs of air against his jaw.

“I was afraid,” Kurt confesses, “of them drawing out your name, of losing you to those monsters,” his words turning frantic he starts to babble. “I was afraid they would turn you in something awful, of them destroying everything you are and having to watch every-“

Blaine’s mouth is on his again, a soft press of his lips, easing him out of his raising panic.

“I know,” Blaine says, settling against Kurt’s chest, silently asking for a hug. “I know,” he repeats, the sound slightly muffled against the material of Kurt’s shirt.

They stand where they are, basking on the warmth the other radiates, the familiarity of the body against them until Blaine’s voice cuts through the stillness of the cave.

“I was going to volunteer.”

Kurt feels every muscle of his being becoming tight under his skin, tense with the fear of what could have happened. Blaine doesn't seem to notice or chooses not to acknowledge it.

“I-“ he starts, and Kurt dreads any kind of explanation to this nonsense. “Peeta is my friend,” Peeta Mellark, the name pulled out of the glass ball to be a participant of The Hunger Games, “he’s only sixteen and with Katniss there…” Blaine trails off, “he will never come back alive.”

Kurt rests his head on top of Blaine’s, “neither would you. They would have returned your body, maybe not even in one piece, for your parents and Cooper, and me,” he whispers, his voice breaks and he has to clear his throat to continue. “We would've had to bury you in that horrible graveyard, never to see you again. It wasn't your responsibility.”

It was the wrong thing to say, Kurt realizes as Blaine extracts himself out of Kurt’s hold and gives a few steps away from him.

“Then whose was it?” he almost yells, and Kurt nears him to make him tone it down but Blaine just shrugs him off. “Whose responsibility was it, Kurt? His brother’s? Or another sixteen year old’s? Tell me!” he shouts, angry and a little hysterical. Kurt sees the tears starting to accumulate in his eyes, hears a pitiful whimper escape Blaine’s throat that makes his heart tighten painfully inside his chest. “I was going to volunteer,” Blaine says, his words are so cold and distant Kurt wants to murder every person who has ever made Blaine upset, “but, I- I couldn't,” he whispers, “I thought about you, and about me, and that we could start a life together, that we actually had a chance,” he says as though the words are physically painful for him to articulate. “I couldn't.”

Blaine starts to cry, violent sobs shaking his small frame and when Kurt approaches him again he doesn't stop him.  

Kurt takes his hand and leads him gently to the nearest wall, lays them down, with Blaine between his legs, cuddling into Kurt’s torso.

Kurt rocks him from side to side to console him, hums a serene melody until Blaine’s weeping ceases.

He is almost asleep when Blaine’s question commands his attention.

“Am I a bad person?”

“No,” Kurt says without missing a beat. “It’s something we had no control over.”

Blaine nods, though it looks like the action is more to reassure himself.

“Do you think it will be different someday?”

Kurt has an answer for that question, but he knows it’s not what Blaine wants to hear right now. Sighing, he plants a kiss on Blaine’s temple.

“Absolutely.”  

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Golden" by The Wanted


End file.
